


Good, But Not The Best

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [40]
Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Joe Jonas: mindless self indulgence - masturbates (I LOLED!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good, But Not The Best

Despite what the gossip columnists and every single person at ONTD thought, Joe took his vow seriously. Taylor had broken up with him over it, and Demi sure hadn't been happy to have been cockblocked by a ring...or whatever the girl equivalent was.

Joe, for obvious reasons, didn't have a lot of experience in...equivalents.

That said, he wasn't stupid-strict about it, like those people who didn't even allow kissing before marriage.

Joe was a big fan of kissing. And, uh, other things. 

He double checked the lock on the door, made triple-sure there wasn't anywhere he was meant to be, and flopped back on the giant hotel bed.

His fantasies always started slow, vague. A club maybe, or a party. Lots of long legs, short skirts and deep cleavages. He was a fan of all of the above. He rubbed himself slowly through the fabric of his sweats as he let the fantasy progress upstairs his mental house, into a darkened bedroom.

It was his fantasy, he could have more than a few people in the room if he wanted. Dream-hands pulled down his pants, rucked up his shirt, and Joe closed his fingers around his dick, eyes closed. The touch was good, firm and even.

In the dream, more people were pressing in. He gasped softly as his dream threw up a couple of guys in among the girls, all long, tanned surfers bodies, hard abs and sleek lines. His fist speeded up as one of them rubbed the head of his cock along the seam of Joe's lips.

His mouth fell open and tasted thin air, and Joe wished he had something to suck on, to help the fantasy along. He stuck a finger in his mouth, and the pressure on his tongue rekindled his imagination, hands skating along his body, stroking his chest, his back, his dick, his ass.

Joe jerked and came just as an anonymous finger stroked down the crease of his ass.

Joe lay, starfished, on the bed, panting. That was new.

But he think he liked it.


End file.
